


The Light touches us even down here

by ComicsFan7314



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Comfort, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Forbidden Love, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Rare Pairings, Religious Guilt, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicsFan7314/pseuds/ComicsFan7314
Summary: Reynauld becomes fascinated with the mysterious vestal, Junia, who seems to be avoiding him, after battling the horrors of the ruins, Junia confesses her love for the crusader. But can romance blossom in the nightmarish realm of the darkest dungeon and can the two lovers keep their forbidden relationship a secret?
Relationships: Crusader/Vestal (Darkest Dungeon), Grave Robber/Highwayman (Darkest Dungeon)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: By the firelight

Reynauld had been at the hamlet for around 10 weeks and there were few words that could describe his experience.

First, was the hamlet itself, its buildings were crumbling and shaky, appearing as if a slight breeze could easily knock them down. The regular denizens of the town were half-wit morons who did nothing but mindlessly shuffle back and forth, mutter to themselves and stare wide-eyed at any poor soul who happened across them.

But the most horrific aspect of his stay at the hamlet was the area surrounding it, where the heir of the man who previously ruled these lands, would send Reynauld and other adventurers like him, to combat cosmic horrors, though many brave warriors had met their untimely fate at the hands of these abominations.

These creatures, which were either summoned or created through the heinous actions of heir’s ancestor, were more terrible than mere words could describe. The former manor of said ancestor was now home to a group of necromancers and their undead army of skeleton soldiers. The once lush and green woods surrounding the estate was being strangled by fungal rot caused by a malicious coven of witches. Within the beachy cove, near the sea, lived monstrous fish-men with whom the ancestor once made devilish pacts and deals. The ancient, winding tunnels under the manor had become the filthy sty of swine-like demons and there were even reports of an even greater evil hidden within an antechamber inside the manor. Reynauld shuddered as he remembered his first trek into the fray. How could one man be behind so much evil?

Still, Reynauld’s time at the hamlet wasn’t all bad, when the stress of combat became too much to bear, recruits could find solace at either the town abbey or the tavern, the choice of spiritual salvation or worldly pleasures was up to them. Reynauld, being a faithful servant of the Light, always chose the abbey, daring not to step foot in the den of vice.

In addition, Reynauld got to meet other adventurers from different walks of life such as Barristan, an ageing veteran of the king’s war whom Reynauld held a great respect for due to his service. Baldwin, a fellow follower of the Light, who was unfortunately afflicted with a terminal case of leprosy, would always entertain Reynauld and the others with his poetry. And of course, his greatest friendship was a rather unlikely one, the rough and uncouth highwayman, Dismas, with whom he had arrived at the hamlet.

However, there were those in the group of adventurers with whom Reynauld did not along with. First was the pagan woman who preferred raw strength and savagery in combat. In this regard, Reynauld considered her no better than the bandits and brigands who would raid the hamlet on occasion. Despite Reynauld’s sincere attempts to help her see the error of her way and become a righteous follower of the Light, she rejected these attempts, claiming to only worship “the cult of battle”.

Next was the strange turbaned man of the East who carried around a preserved skull and seemingly worshiped the dark forces underneath the manor. How were they supposed to fight these horrors, when this man was giving them more power?

And finally, there was that THING, that wrapped itself in ragged cloth and lead chains, masquerading as a human with an “A” shaped mark on his head. Though he could at least tolerate the other two, Reynauld, like every god-fearing member of the Light, made sure to steer clear of this “man”.

* * *

One adventurer in particular peaked Reynauld’s interest, the vestal Junia. She had arrived alongside the scientific and analytical plague doctor, Paracelsus, not long after Reynauld and Dismas made their arrival.

Junia only wore humble vestal robes and a steel breastplate for protection. Her only weapon was a weighty iron mace though she also carried with her, the Holy Word of the Light, which according to Reynauld, was the most powerful weapon of all. Junia’s role during battle was mostly relegated to healing her teammates by invoking the Light and praying to the spirits to intercede on their behalf. When not in battle, Junia spent her time between volunteering at the abbey and caring for the wounded or sick at the sanitarium. However, what drew Reynauld towards Junia was the she acted whenever he was around.

While in battle, she treated him the same as any other combatant, healing him when he was injured but outside of the dungeons, when they were together in the hamlet, she appeared be nervous around him, skittish even, as if she were deliberately avoiding him.

Whenever Reynauld attempted to talk to her, Junia would blush, stammer out a rushed reply, before scurrying off as quickly as her legs could take her. Once time, Junia was praying at the abbey, Reynauld sat next to her in the pew. Junia said nothing in response and slid further down the pew before continuing her devotions, clutching the prayer beads in her hands a bit tighter.

This woman was truly an enigma and Reynauld was determined to figure out why Junia seem to be avoiding him. The abbey’s bells suddenly rang out, breaking Reynauld out of his deep thought, the bells chimed at total of twelve times, signaling all the hamlet’s faithful to Mass. Once inside, Reynauld noticed Junia sitting all by herself in the pew, just like last time, and also like last time, Reynauld decided to sit next to her.

“Ah, hello sister Junia, good to see you!” Reynauld politely greeted. “Would you mind if I sat next you?”

Junia’s face became flush. “Um, I’m sorry, I have to go.” Junia blurted out before moving to a different pew. Reynauld hung his head and sighed. There seemed to be no winning with this woman.

After service, the heir of the man who once owned this land, and Reynauld’s employer, informed him that in two days, he would be assigned to a team with the task of exterminating as many unholy abominations as possible in the ruins of the old manor. The team would include Reynauld himself, his best friend Dismas, the light-fingered graverobber Audrey and Junia. While Reynauld was not looking forward to returning to the ruins to face almost certain death, the venture would at least give him a chance to explain himself to Junia.

The faithful day soon arrived, and the four adventures began to prepare for their trek. Heroes were allowed to choose two trinkets or talismans to aid them in combat. Reynauld chose a cloak said to enhance swiftness as well as a scroll with large cross on it. Dismas selected a sharpening sheath for his dagger and belt for his flintlock pistol. For Audrey, a satchel to carry poisons and other methods of trickery and a talisman for evading enemy attacks. As for Junia, she chose a scroll depicting a holy virgin and a tome of the Light.

Next, they went to the commissary store to stock up on provisions for their trip. They were greeted by the caretaker sporting his usual, wide, crazed grin.

“Greetings damned souls! What can I do ye for?!” the Caretaker cackled manically.

The four adventurers said nothing and looked at each before Audrey spoke up.

“Uh, we need supplies and provisions for our expedition.”

“Oh! Yes, yes, right, everything you see is for sale, provided ye have the coin.” The Caretaker responded while giving an exaggerated gesture to the various items on the shelves behind him before flashing his uncomfortable smile again.

In total, the four heroes purchased a decent amount of food, enough to least last them a week, bandages for cuts and lacerations, three vials of antivenom to counteract blight, a dozen torches to light their way, three skeleton keys to unlock any containers they might come across, shovels for clearing out rubble as well as holy water to cleanse any profane objects.

* * *

After a few hours of hiking along the dangerous, fungi-ridden, old road, the four finally made it to the crumbling ruins of the heir’s former family home. The ancient remains of what was on the front door of the mansion creaked opened to reveal a long, cobweb-infested hallway with large stone columns supporting it.

_“The fiends must be driven back, and what better place to begin than the seat of our noble line?”_

Just as quickly as they entered, the adventurers were besieged by the first enemies of their journey. Thankfully, they were just maggots and were quickly dispatched by grapeshot from Dismas’s pistol and a hard whack from Reynauld’s longsword.

_“A trifling victory, but a victory none the less.”_

At the end of the hallway was a large oak door with ornate carvings. Seeing as there was nowhere else to go, the four went through the door, and were met face to face with the next wave of foes.

Four skeletons stood in their way, one wore ragged trousers and carried a wooden club, the second was dressed similarly, but had a bit of armor and wielded a shortsword while the two in the rear wore aristocratic cloaks and berets and both clutched goblets that were previously used for holy ceremonies of the Light but now held the acidic blood of the skeleton’s previous victims as well as a small dagger.

The unholy creatures seemed surprised at the adventurers and were caught off-guard by their presence. Audrey was the first to strike. She took out several glass darts filled with a deadly concoction of arsenic, hemlock, and strychnine and tossed them at one of the regal-looking skeleton in the back, who immediately started to dissolve on contact with the darts. Dismas was next and shot the other bone courtier, felling it instantly.

_“A singular strike!”_

Junia shined a blinding light at the feeble looking skeleton in the front, stunning it for a few moments. Reynauld took out the same skeleton and injure the second one, by showing them a holy scroll that damned demons and other unholy creatures to hell. However, the remaining bone courtier, despite nearly being melted to the marrow, was still standing and managed to splash Junia with blood from its goblet. The acid blood singed Junia’s armor but what was worse was the toll it took on her psyche, that fact that the chalice was once a holy object of the light, probably used for many a communion, now used as a weapon of darkness disturbed her deeply.

Audrey finished off the bone courtier by throwing a sharpened dagger at it, causing it to collapse into a dissolving pile of bones. The last remaining skeleton slashed at Reynauld with its sword, but it too met the same fate as its allies once Reynauld retaliated with a strike of his own. The four heroes had won the skirmish, but they still had several more to go.

They continued towards the next room. As they made their way through the narrow hallway, they stumbled upon an unopened sack. Reynauld began to sweat profusely under his armor. He was heavily tempted to unfasten the bag and take the content for himself. But stealing was a sin and he been cured of such “urges” after a visit to the sanatorium long ago. Ultimately, it was Audrey who open the bag and took the gold and onyx that lay inside.

The next room was devoid of enemies but was disturbing in its own right. The room appeared to be a former torture dungeon. There was a skeleton tied to a rack and another chained to the wall, with only the upper torso remaining. The explorers felt uneasy in the dungeon. Just how far did the length of Heir’s ancestor’s depravity go? The heroes decided not to linger and continued on with their journey.

The next hall appear to be desolate, however, as the four made their way through the dusty corridor, Reynauld commented that one of the floor tiles felt loose. Upon hearing this, Dismas jumped into action and pushed his friend out of the way,. Ancient rusty spikes stuck out of the ground, where seconds ago, Reynauld was standing. The knight thanked his friend for saving him from the deadly trap.

_“Ancient traps lie in wait, unsprung, and thirsting for blood.”_

In the next room, was an altar dedicated to some eldritch deity. Several cultist were performing a blood ritual to raise the dead from their graves. The cultist acolyte plunged a ceremonial knife to the chest of some unlucky soul, who was kidnapped from the hamlet and ripped out their heart before placing it in an engraved bowl. Just as the sorceress began to chant the occult sayings, the ritual was interrupted, when the heroes entered the room. Two muscle-bound cultists, as well as the cultist sorceress and a newly revived bone courtier took their battle stances and started to attack.

The malevolent witch began muttering an incantation and directed the curse into her wand, striking Junia. Junia clenched her head in anguish, she did not know much stress she could take before having a mental breakdown.

The bone courtier attempted to splash Audrey with the contents of its goblet, but she managed to dodge the clumsy attack. Dismas shot the acolyte but only injured her. Meanwhile, Reynauld struck one of the brawlers with the hilt of his sword, knocking him out for a bit. Enraged, the other brawler slashed at Dismas with wild abandon, causing several nasty gashes.

Despite her growing stress, Junia invoked the holy Light by reading scripture from her sacred tome. All of a sudden, a loud boom could be heard, temporary putting a halt to the fighting going on. Lightning shot out from the ceiling and struck the cultist acolyte, leaving nothing but charred ashes and the faint smell of ozone. The wounds Junia had, miraculously healed themselves and she felt relieved that the evil cultist was no more.

“You are DAMNED!” shouted Junia.

Reynauld stood stunned, unsure of how to react. “Junia is more dangerous than I thought.”

However, Reynauld’s train of thought was interrupted when the unconscious warrior, awoke and immediately lunged at him. The crusader tried to avoid the brawler’s steel arm blades but the sinister cultist landed a solid hit, knocking Reynauld to the ground and piercing through his armor, causing profuse bleeding. Reynauld was still breathing but was knocked unconscious.

_“Grievous Injury, Palpable Fear…”_

All of Reynauld’s friends were shocked by the substantial wound Reynauld received, none more so than Junia.

“Dismas! Audrey! You two hold the enemy off, I need to heal Reynauld.” ordered Junia in a panicked tone.

The two rogues did not question the vestal’s orders and did as they were told. Dismas lacerated one of the brawlers, severing an artery while Audrey finished off the undead noble.

Junia held the comatose Reynauld in her arms, muttering prayers begging the Light to spare the crusaders life. Her eyes swelled up with tears as she shook Reynauld, trying to wake him. Unbeknownst to everyone but herself, Junia had developed an interest in Reynauld. As soon as she arrived in the hamlet she was immediately smitten by him. His rugged looks and zealous faith to the Light made Junia’s heart beat faster every time they were near. She would often scribble down romantic fantasies about them being together in her secret journal.

But alas, Junia knew that a relationship, hypothetical or otherwise, between her and Reynauld was impossible. She had taken a vow of chastity, as all vestals had to, meaning any and all intimate relations were forbidden. Besides, Reynauld was older than she was and probably wasn’t interested in her anyway.

“Divine Light, Purest Light, I beg you please, save this poor soul.” pleaded Junia. Again, no response. Junia cupped her hand and sobbed. Why weren’t her prayers working? Junia grazed at her other two friends still fighting the cultists. “Good, they are distracted.” Junia thought to herself. She lifted Reynauld’s visor and started to admire his features. Junia caressed the crusader’s cheek before puckering her lips and giving it a small, chaste kiss. She felt that it was the best she could do to demonstrate her love for him, before he passed on to the Great Hearth of the Light.

Suddenly, Reynauld opened his eyes. He did not seem aware of what Junia just did. He stumbled forward a bit but stood straight after a few seconds. Junia’s sad frown turned into a hopeful smile. Her prayers had been answered.

Reynauld’s injuries appeared to heal instantaneously and he seem to have more energy and vigor in his movements. He quickly rejoined the battle, finishing off the cultist that nearly killed him.

Once again, the four adventurers were victorious. They took a look around the room, attempting to get their bearings straight in the maze-like ruins. Their attention was quickly diverted to the corpse lying on the ceremonial alter. Based on the wounds the body had and the ritualistic setup, it was evident to the heroes what happened in the room.

“Poor bastard.” said Dismas, realizing the victim’s eyes were still open when they died. Dismas moved his hand across the body’s face to close them. He then placed a small sixpence coin in the decaying corpse’s mouth. “A coin for the ferryman.” Dismas muttered solemnly.

While examining the room, Audrey noticed a loose cobble on the wall, she soon realized that the stone was actually a button, she pressed it, not knowing what would happen. Suddenly, the wall slid to the side, revealing a hidden passage.

“Everyone!” barked Audrey. “Something opened up!”

The four adventurers made their way through the narrow hallway, the light from their torch flicking against the stone ceiling. After a few minute of trekking, they arrived in a small room filled with antiques. In the center sat a container or sarcophagus of some sort. The container had a keyhole on one of it sides.

Seeing as she was the one to find the hidden room, Audrey had the honor of opening the box by placing one of the skeleton key in the hole. Within, were glimmering purplish-red gems that seem to shift and change with the torchlight. After receiving their reward, the adventurers left the hidden room, their packs laden with treasures.

After a few more minor battles, mostly against maggots or spiders, with the occasional skeleton thrown in, the four heroes felt themselves growing weary and fatigued after hours of battle and so, decided to rest and make camp for the evening.

They found an empty room, another dungeon, without the skeletal remains of the previous. The room was cold and dingy but at least they could relax without fear of ambush or adding even more psychological trauma to their psyches.

Dismas piled the firewood on a small patch of dirt near the center of the dungeon and took a piece of flint from his pistol to ignite it.

The four huddled in a circle around the fire, the blaze warming them in the freezing dungeon.

_“Gathered close in tenuous firelight, and uneasy companionship.”_

Junia helped prepare the evening meal for the group, utilizing her admittedly meager knowledge of cooking from her days of volunteering in the kitchen at St. Martha’s.

As they ate, Reynauld couldn’t help but gawk and stare at the woman who finished off a cultist all by herself and save his saved his life. Junia was busy flipping through the pages of her prayer book, looking for a good passage while Dismas and Audrey spent the evening telling dark jokes and sharing a jug of wine that Audrey “borrowed” from the tavern.

“Are you sure it is a good idea to drink? What if the enemy decides to attack? You won’t be able to fight back.” said Reynauld, taking his focus away from Junia for a second.

“If I am to die tonight, at least I won’t die sober!” quipped Dismas.

Dismas’s joke caused Junia look up from her book, she intended to give Dismas a look of derision but she accidentally met eyes with Reynauld. Junia’s cheeks turned bright pink before ducking back in between the pages of her holy book. Reynauld likewise moved his gaze to the ground.

This was not lost on Dismas, despite his increasingly intoxicated state, and he was able to put two and two together. “So, it’s like that then…” Dismas thought to himself as a knowing grin crept upon his face.

* * *

After they finished eating, the four decided to retire for the night. While they knew of the risks, they decided to keep the campfire going to provide some warmth in the freezing dungeon.

Reynauld gave himself the task of guarding over his friends as they slept. He knelt near the fire, using his knightly sword for support. He held his head low, deep in prayer to the Light for continued safety during the night.

The alcohol they consumed made sure that Dismas and Audrey fell asleep quickly. They were passed out on top of each other by the fire. To the untrained eye it would seem that the two were cuddling tightly in each other’s arms.

Junia barely completed her nightly prayers and was now lying wide awake on her sleeping pad. She never had issues focusing on her prayers before but her mind kept returning to thoughts of Reynauld. Why was he being so nonchalant about his near death? Junia turned on her side, facing toward Reynauld. He looked so brave, handsome and strong as he knelt in prayer. The light of the fire bounced against Reynauld's armor, making it shimmer and shine as if he were a knight from a storybook. Despite the heavy protection on his body, Junia could still make out his features, his muscular arms, his sculpted chest, his well-built legs...a rather perverse fantasy crossed Junia's mind.She thought about how long a certain body part of Reynauld's was and how she wanted those buff arms to hold her down as he... Junia shook her head fervently as her face became flush again and she quickly turned her back towards him again, her mind filled with passionate romantic fantasies. Junia silently opened her pack and retrieved something from it. It was her personal journal that she used to pen her intimate feelings. Seeing Reynauld like that, spurred Junia's creative juices…as well as a different kind of "juice" in between her legs.

Junia began to write down her lustful thoughts in her diary but before she could even complete a single sentence, she was interrupted by Reynauld, who had heard the scratching of her pen against the journal’s paper.

“Is everything alright, sister?” asked Reynauld in a gentle and soothing, but still serious tone.

“EEP!” cried Junia who jolted up in surprise, nearly breaking the pen in her hand.

“Yes!, yes! I am fine! I was just uh, having trouble sleeping is all!” Junia blurted out.

“If you are having difficulty sleeping, perhaps you would care to join me by the fire?” proposed Reynauld.

“Oh Light! Oh Light! It’s actually happening!” Junia excitedly thought to herself, while hyperventilating with anxiety.

Junia hurried towards the campfire and sat down next to Reynauld. The two sat in silence for a while, the crackling of the roaring fire being the only noise in the room.

Suddenly Reynauld spoke up. “I…wanted to thank you for saving my life, Junia.”

“Oh! Y-you’re welcome Reynauld.” replied Junia.

“Don’t be so humble, sister.” Reynauld chuckled.

The room became quiet again. “You know, you saved me but I hardly know anything about you.”

“What do you wish to know?” replied Junia.

“Well, why would a woman of the Light risk her life in a place like this? What is your reason for being here?” inquired Reynauld.

“I guess for a fresh start, to get away.” responded Junia. It was a lie however, Junia knew the real reason behind her presence in the hamlet.

“But there are far more better places to go to.” said Reynauld.

“To me, anywhere is better is better than St. Martha’s.” answered Junia.

“Why do you say that?”

Junia sighed heavily before responding. “I never wanted to be a vestal in the first place.” Junia bowed her head before proceeding. “I grew up on a farm not that far from the hamlet. I was the youngest of six children. I suppose I got along well enough with the rest of my siblings, but I was most close to my oldest sister. She was like a mother to me, she helped dress me, help me with my chores and she would often read me fairy tale stories before bed, especially ones about brave knights rescuing princesses from danger.”

Junia frowned as she gazed into the blaze before her. “My parents on the other hand wanted nothing to with me. I was just another mouth to feed, a burden.” Junia started to tear up at the painful memory.

“I tried my best to be useful around the farm, but they still saw me as a disappointment, so when St. Martha’s came to our town, looking for new recruits, I guess they figured that it was a good opportunity to get rid of me.” More tears poured from Junia’s eyes.

“I was only eight when they sent me away, never to see my family, especially my sister, again.” “Life at St. Martha’s was hellish to say the least, if we didn’t memorize our verses, we were beaten and whipped. The chores were backbreaking, even for a farm girl such as I.” Junia was full on sobbing at this point.

“Before bed every night, I prayed to the Light to bring me a knight to whisk me away from that horrible place, just like in the stories my sister used to read to me.”

“There, there, it’s okay Junia.” Reynauld said as tried to comfort her.

“Once I had reached adulthood, I began to have fantasies, as any woman of that age would. I knew it was a sin, but I ended up acting upon those desires. The abbey’s superiors found out and sent me here, as punishment.”

“None of that was your fault, Junia.” Reynauld said solemnly. Junia stood up from the spot she was sitting in. “Yes it is!” Junia shouted a little, though she tried to keep her voice down, as not to wake the others. “Nobody wants anything to do with an unchaste nun!” “It would have just been better if I was never born.”

Upon hearing this, Reynauld did the unthinkable, he gave Junia a hug, a very tight bear hug to be exact. He nuzzled her neck before whispering in her ear. “NEVER say that about yourself, Junia! You are not useless! I would have died had it not been for you!”

Reynauld removed his helmet to get a better look at Junia’s face, and started to stoke her cheek, just like she earlier, but the vestal interrupted him with a confession.

“Reynauld, I have been meaning to tell you something.” Junia said.

“What is it, Junia?”

“Well, ever since I first arrived in the Hamlet, I’ve been infatuated with you, Reynauld.”

“Is that why you have been avoiding me in town?” inquired Reynauld.

“Yes, I was just so afraid about disclosing my feelings for you, I figured that it was best to avoid you altogether.” Junia replied with shame in her voice.

“You don’t have to be afraid of your feelings, Junia. I feel the same about you.” said Reynauld.

“Really?” Junia asked timidly.

“Indeed. My initial curiosity has turned into a genuine affection for you, Junia.” “You mentioned how you prayed for a knight to take you away from your miserable life at the convent, well maybe I could be that knight.”

Junia said nothing in response and just inched closer towards Reynauld before wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him tightly.

“Yes, Reynauld, YOU are my knight!”

Reynauld proceeded to kiss Junia passionately. The young vestal’s eyes enlarged, it was her first real kiss and it was exactly how she had imagined it and more. The two held their kiss for a while before Reynauld knelt by the fire again and formed a lap pillow for Junia to rest her head, to which she immediately accepted. Reynauld removed the habit from atop Junia’s head and began to stroke her long, brunette hair. Though the cold, heavy gauntlets were not the most comfortable feeling, the idea that Junia’s first love was fawning over her like this, sent the nun into pure bliss as she drifted off to sleep.

As she closed her eyes, Junia knew that being with Reynauld was a violation of her vows as a vestal and she risked losing that status. And as Reynauld continued to play with Junia’s locks, he knew that he would eventually come clean to her about his past if he wished to continue his newfound relationship with Junia. And they both knew of the risks if anyone found about them as well as that one or both of them may not even survive their perilous adventure. But what they did know is that they had each other, at least for tonight.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reynauld and Junia wake up and already their relationship is on the rocks and is in danger of being found out. Can they complete their task of clearing the ruins without their newfound romance tearing at the seams?

Chapter 2: The Morning After

Junia dreamed peacefully as she slept, mostly about her new love. One dream in particular had her as a princess, locked in a tower by a malevolent queen with Reynauld as the brave knight who comes to the princess’s rescue.

After vanquishing the evil queen, Sir Reynauld ascended the tower and was greeted by the princess Junia who thanked him with a romantic kiss. The dream became sexual however, as their kiss became more passionate, the two swirled their tongues each other’s mouth. Next, the pair started to take off their clothes, sustaining their kiss as they did so. Reynauld played with Junia’s supple breasts, sucking and licking her tender nipples. Reynauld flicked the princess’s clit around before moving his throbbing member to her entrance and… 

Junia awoke in a cold sweat, confused, and felt a dampness underneath her tunic. Yet, in a twist of cruel irony, the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes, was the face of the man who was the subject of her wet dream: Reynauld.

“Good morning, my love!” Reynauld chirped cheerfully. “Did you sleep well?”

Junia couldn’t find it in her to respond. Was it just a dream? It had to have been, there is no tower, no evil queen and Junia was most definitely not a damsel in distress. But, the sex…it felt so real, too real to have been a dream. 

“Um, uh…” Junia stammered.

“Is everything alright, dear?” asked Reynauld before attempting to give Junia a kiss on the lips.

Junia quickly stood up from Reynauld’s lap with a very nervous, almost guilty look about her.

“Reynauld!” Junia squeaked in a hushed tone. “Did we…” Junia trailed off anxiously.

“Did we what, love?” cooed Reynauld. “Why don’t you lie your head back down on my lap?” Reynauld suggested before wrapping his brawny arms around the nun’s waist.

That was too much.

Junia forcefully pulled herself out of the hug, her face crimson red with embarrassment.

“IMSORRYIHAVETOGO!” Junia blurted out before running off to some unknown location.

Reynauld was taken aback by Junia’s behavior. “Why is she acting like this?” Reynauld thought to himself.

“She was all over me last night and now she’s ignoring me again?” He muttered as he sat back down by the now extinguished fire.

“Unless…she was just was using me?” Reynauld thought, growing angry.

“That’s what was it is isn’t it? This is all a game to her.” Reynauld sighed as he gazed at the ashes of the fire.

He didn’t want it to be true. Even if Junia was using him, he still loved her. Junia had a tragic existence and she needed someone in her life to be there for her and Reynauld figured that he should be the one to be to do that.

* * *

Junia found herself in a dark hallway, not far from the campsite. She knew the risks of running off by herself, away from the rest of the group. If she was ambushed by the enemy, there was little she could do to fight back. Junia let out a low, deep sigh. She was so ashamed of herself, Reynauld was being romantic with her, and she ran away like a coward. Junia leaned up against one of the ancient stone pillars holding up the equally ancient roof, cupped her hands over her face and sobbed.

“Why did I run from him? I love Reynauld and he loves me back, so why did I panic?” Junia choked in between sobs.

“I can’t control my feelings! I’m no vestal, just some lovesick little girl posing as one!”

Bitter tears dripped from Junia’s face on to the floor. Did Reynauld have any idea of what he did to her, how he make her feel? She wanted him so bad. Every time Reynauld, felled a vicious enemy or worked up a sweat chopping firewood or even merely glanced in Junia’s direction, it sent a shiver of desire down Junia’s spine and added more fuel to her lustful dreams. Speaking of dreams…

Junia had to make sure nothing else happened between her and Reynauld during the night.

She hiked up her robe just enough to examine herself and looked down towards her crotch, she was still wearing her chastity belt. Junia had mixed emotions upon seeing the belt, on one hand it was a promising sign that nothing untoward happened between her and Reynauld, while on the other hand it served as a painful reminder of her unchasteness.

She was made to wear the belt as a punishment for her lustful actions at the convent, the damned device was designed to prevent her from experiencing any carnal pleasure, whether with another person or with herself, the way it would occasionally chafe and poke her private parts was intentional, to remind Junia that her own body did not belong to her, it was the property of the Light.

She let out a quiet moan of pleasure as she removed her soaked undergarments. Junia then took off the chastity belt to examine herself further. Her cunt was slick with discharge that glistened slightly in the darkness of the hall. Junia explore her genitals a bit, though she attempted to resist the desire to commit “self-abuse”. Pulling back her labial hood, Junia found that her hymen remained unbroken. Relief washed over Junia, she was still a virgin.

However, the temptation for Junia to play with herself grew to the point to where she couldn’t help herself, she had to do it.

Junia plunged her index and middle finger into the opening of her vagina. She carefully maneuvered her digits further inside herself. It wasn’t her first time masturbating, in fact she had done it enough at the abbey that she was skilled to the point that she could do it without breaking her hymen.

She let out a moan of pleasure as she moved her fingers in and out of her vaginal canal. Her hips bucked a little as she increased the pace of her movements. While the masturbation was thoroughly enjoyable on its own, Junia couldn’t help but feel that something was missing: Reynauld.

The vestal's mind ran wild with passionate, lust filled thoughts about Reynauld. She imagined him throwing her on the ground and having his way with her, ravaging her like a wild animal. Her finger movements at this point, had become frenzied. “R-Reynauld!” she moaned quietly as she reached her climax. After only a few minutes of pleasuring herself, Junia’s orgasm crashed over her in a wave of ecstasy. 

The unchaste vestal collapsed on the dusty floor, panting heavily, her chest moving almost mechanically.

After a few seconds, her breathing steadied and the warm sensation she felt began to subside. After her mental fog lessened, the gravity of her actions hit Junia like a ton of bricks.

“Oh Light, what have I done?” Junia cried in shame. She then put her chastity belt and undergarments back on before falling to her knees and started to pray. “Divine Light, please forgive my sins…”

* * *

Dismas’s head was pounding. The whole world seemed to be spinning, making him want to vomit. He hadn’t drunk that much in quite some time. Last time he drank that heavily was to forget that last botched job…

The highwayman attempted to get up from his resting spot, but he found him entangled on something. It was Audrey, who had her arm wrapped around Dismas’s waist.

Dismas took Audrey’s arm and gingerly removed it from him. Upon standing up, Dismas glanced at the grave robber and smirked. “Heh, cute.” Dismas thought to himself as he watched Audrey gently snooze, a loose strand of blond hair casually hanging from her hat, it was downright adorable. Not that he thought Audrey was cute or anything. They were simply coworkers, nothing more. Dismas tried to reassure himself.

The roguish highwayman then moved to the far corner of the room to relieve his full bladder. After he finished doing his business, Dismas turned only to find a certain crusader sitting in front of the now extinguished campfire.

“You’re up early!” Dismas said sarcastically to his friend.

“Hmph, you _do_ know I stayed up all night guarding you ungrateful lot.” retorted Reynauld.

“That’s not what I heard!” Dismas said with a smug grin and a growing sense of self-satisfaction in his voice.

Reynauld turned to face his roguish companion and narrowed his eyes at him. “What exactly are trying to get at, Dismas?”

“Oh, nothing, nothing…” Dismas played dumb. “Just that you might have spent the night with a certain sister of St. Martha’s we both know?”

“That is not true, Dismas.” Reynauld said sternly. “And I suggest that you drop the subject.”

“Oh really?” said Dismas “Maybe this will jog your memory.”

Dismas then placed the back of his hand on his forehead and made an exaggerated swooning gesture.

“Oh Reynauld, you’re my true knight! I love you so much!” Dismas said in a high-pitched falsetto imitation of Junia’s voice.

Dismas’s voice then switched to a gruff, masculine one. “As do I, love. How I wish we could spend all of eternity together.”

“That ring any bells, crusader boy?” mocked Dismas, returning to his normal voice, as he flashed the largest shit-eating grin Reynauld had ever seen.

“H-how would you know? You were asleep!” cried Reynauld.

“Well when you spend most of your life running from the law, you learn to become a light sleeper.” replied Dismas.

“Stop denying it Rey, after all lying is a sin!”

“Look, nobody, nobody can know about this, if word gets out well…perish the thought.” said Reynauld. “But yes…we were together last night.” he shamefully admitted.

“No worries mate.” Dismas said with a smile. “Your secret is safe with me, you have my word.” Dismas finished as he placed a reassuring hand on Reynauld’s shoulder.

“Thank you Dismas, I trust you and I am glad you are my friend.” replied the Crusader.

“You’re welcome. By the way, where is Junia anyway?” inquired Dismas.

“I do not know, she ran off somewhere after waking up.” sighed Reynauld.

“Speaking of Junia, how did you know she was interested in me?” asked Reynauld.

“Jingles and I bet on the chance of you two getting together. Guess I owe him a drink now.” Dismas chuckled before starting for his pack.

“Oh, and Dismas…” the knight interjected. “I’ve seen the way you look at Audrey.” he said with a smirk.

The highwayman’s cheeks turned crimson with embarrassment. “Touché.” Dismas said sardonically in response.

* * *

Junia made the sign of the light as she completed her prayer for forgiveness though tears still filled her eyes, no amount of prayer could absolve the fact she broke her vows by being with Reynauld. But at the same, she wanted to be with him so badly, it was beyond mere lust, she truly loved him. And if they both somehow survived the nightmare that is the former estate, she wished to marry the crusader.

“But how?” the vestal silently asked herself.

As much as she loved Reynauld, she made a commitment to the Light and she couldn’t just give it up. Consecrated life was pretty much the only life she knew, so how could she possibly be a good wife for Reynauld? Junia gave a deep sigh as she stood up from her kneeling position and proceeded to back to camp. This was not the place nor the time to think about the situation.

Reynauld was busy helping Audrey and Dismas gather up their camping supplies when he saw a shadowy figure at the end of the hall…and it seemed to be moving closer!

“Something is coming!” Reynauld shouted to his companions.

They all rushed into position, Reynauld held his longsword high, Dismas had his pistol cocked and ready to fire while Audrey aimed one of her daggers towards the doorway.

The figure grew closer and closer and the trio prepared for a fight. Reynauld readied himself to swing the sword with all his might, Dismas’s finger was on the trigger and was growing itchier by the second and Audrey felt her grip loosen around her dagger as she prepared to toss it towards the enemy. Soon the figure entered the room and revealed itself to be…a certain nun clade in a brown robe and carrying a weighty mace.

The other heroes lowered their weapons. “It’s just you?” Dismas asked Junia incredulously.

“Where have you been?! We thought you got jumped by the enemy!” Dismas shouted at the vestal.

Junia said nothing in response and just hung her head low. As she helped her friends continue packing up their supplies, she made eye contact with Reynauld. The knight, however, seem to be deliberately ignoring her, quickly turning his head away from her sight. Junia was surprised at this. “Could it be because I ran away?” the nun thought to herself. However, her thoughts were interrupted, when her comrades had finished packing and were again ready for battle.

_“The light. The promise of safety.”_

Junia quickly joined in formation with her friends, taking her place in the rear, behind Audrey. The team proceeded down the ancient corridor, in search of more horrors or villains to vanquish.

The group of heroes entered the next room. While the room was devoid of any enemies or treasure, it was still interesting in its own right: it appeared to be the former chambers of the Heir’s ancestor.

Among the splintered, decaying furniture and soot-ridden fireplace, were many occult objects and texts pertaining to arcane knowledge as well as frantic scribbles of diagrams and charts from former master’s underground excavations. The four adventurers decided to explore the room a bit to gain an insight into the Ancestor’s mind.

Audrey picked up an expensive looking idol and placed it in her pack, planning on selling to the nomad merchants back in town.

In the middle of the chamber sat a knightly-looking suit of armor. Reynauld touched the armor and felt a strange aura surround him, though in a good way. Reynauld felt braver after the encounter and felt a sense of protection surround him.

Meanwhile, Dismas pulled a random text from the dusty bookshelf and glanced at its pages. Though the highwayman said nothing, it was clear from the look on his face that its contents were far too disturbing for an unprepared reader.

Junia was looking for nothing in particular, when she spotted a scrying ball sitting on a nearby stack of books. Though the vestal knew that these sorts of objects were considered witchcraft by the Church, her curiosity got the better of her, and she decided to take a closer look. Junia took the ball off the stand and held it in her hands.

The sphere appeared to be made of amethyst quartz that shifted and changed under the torchlight. Junia gazed deeply into the ball, achieving an almost trance-like state after a few seconds. Suddenly, she started to see a vague image appear inside the ball: it was her and Reynauld, standing together in front of a house, looking like an idyllic couple. The image shocked Junia a bit, was this a prediction of a happy ending for her and Reynauld?

Eager to get more information, Junia held the magic object closer to her face, desperate for an answer. However, just as the picture started to become clearer, a large rat scurried across the vestal’s feet, causing her to drop the crystal ball. The purple sphere smashed loudly on the stone floor, causing all of Junia’s companions to stop what they were doing and just stare at her in awkward silence.

“Is everything alright, love?” asked Audrey.

“Yes, yes I’m fine!” Junia blurted out nervously. “U-um, shall we proceed then?” the vestal sheepishly suggested. All of the other adventurers nodded in agreement.

* * *

The heroes exited the bedchamber and continued on their way. The group was abruptly ambushed by a group of club-wielding skeletons but they were quickly vanquished by a combination of Audrey’s daggers and Reynauld’s sword.

The next room was yet another dungeon but this time with a stream of blood flowing into a sewage drain with piles of skulls nearby. The squad was about to leave when they heard what sounded like gruff voices, heading towards the room.

The heroes readied their weapons, expecting a fight. And it was a fight they got, as the group ran into three brigands, who were searching the ruins in search of valuables to loot.

The brigands wore green hoods that obscured their scarred faces. Their mouths, full of yellow, rotten teeth, were twisted into stern frowns. The one in the rear was the smallest of the group, though he was still as dangerous as the others, carried a blunderbuss as his weapon, ready to pelt anybody stood in his way with hot lead.

The middle thug dual-welded rusty shortswords, which he used to dispatch foes with deadly efficiency. The sinister fiend attempted to intimidate the heroes by bringing one of the shanks up to his mouth and licking up the blood of his previous victim.

Lastly was the leader of the posse. He stood about six or even seven feet tall, towering over Reynauld, in his hand was a bloody cat o’ nine tails with bits of sharpened metal tied to its tails. In the brute’s waistband, was a flintlock pistol almost identical to Dismas’s. The bloodletter let out a sinister laugh before turning back to his companions.

“Look what we have ‘ere lads…” the bandit leader said to the other brigands. “Couple of dead men walking wanting to play hero!”

Reynauld gulped hard as he looked up at the huge figure looming over him. He was well aware of the reputation the Vwulf’s men had in the community. It wasn’t uncommon for a villager to come home from work, only to find their cottage burned to the ground, their livestock butchered, and their wife or daughter missing.

The crusader feared what the brigands might to do them. They would most likely kill him and Dismas quickly before moving on to Audrey and Junia and do horrible, unspeakable things to the women, before killing them as well. While Reynauld was unsure if Junia truly loved him, he certainly didn’t want any harm to come to her at the hands of these monsters.

Just then, the brigand bloodletter, lashed his cat o’ nine tails at Reynauld, cracking the air as he brought it down on the knight. Reynauld narrowly dodged the attack, earning a grunt of frustration from the thug.

“Stand still and let me kill you!” barked the large bandit.

Reynauld attempted to retaliate with his own attack, but he was abruptly stopped after getting shot by the rear gunman, along with Reynauld’s teammates.

Blood started to come out of Reynauld’s mouth, the shot pierced his armor and entered his flesh. It hurt like hell but he had to stay strong, for Junia.

Dismas managed to slash the brute in the front, causing bleeding, however it didn’t seem to faze the bloodletter much.

“Is that all you got, little man?” the outlaw chuckled evilly.

Audrey tossed some of her poison-filled darts at the bandit that just shot at the group, landing the hit. The only response she received was a muffled “Fuck!” from the brigand as the poison began seeping into his veins.

Reynauld was still struggling with his mounting wounds when suddenly, they seem to miraculously heal, filling the hero with vigor. From the back of line, he could hear Junia say “Divine mercy be upon, friends!” while making the sign of the Light.

“ _Compassion is a rarity in the fevered pitch of battle.”_

Refreshed and full of new found energy, Reynauld managed to land a solid hit on the bloodletter, causing the brute to moan in pain.

The knife-wielding bandit tried to slash at Reynauld and Dismas but was vanquished when Audrey lunged out of nowhere and stabbed the thug through his armor, piercing his heart.

_“Decimated!”_

Dismas felt a sense of awe and slight fear after witnessing Audrey’s powerful attack. It was remarkable how a woman who always carried herself very prim and proper (despite technically being a criminal as he was) was somehow also extremely deadly in combat. Even while splattered with some fiend’s blood, her face had a radiant beauty to it. Dismas blushed slightly under his bandana as he watched Audrey pant heavily as she stood above the bandit’s lifeless corpse.

“Grr! You bled on my best coat!” Audrey shouted at the now deceased thug before slinking back into the shadows.

“You’ll pay for that!” the bloodletter barked, enraged at his companion’s death.

The gunman fired again at the group but was unable to hit them due to the effects of the toxic concoction taking a toll on his ability to fight. The fiend began to vomit a black, ichorous fluid before collapsing on the floor, seizing and then finally dying.

_“Great is the weapon that cuts on its own!”_

“You killed my boys.” the bloodletter huffed. “Oh well, I guess that means I have the pleasure of killing you all myself!”

The hulking thug then retrieved the pistol from his waistband and shot Reynauld square in chest. The knight immediately fell backwards, nearly colliding with Dismas before falling to the ground in a pool of his own blood.

_“As life ebbs, terrible vistas of emptiness reveal themselves…”_

The remaining crew members all collectively gasped. Their noble leader and close friend (and in Junia’s case, forbidden lover) had been unceremoniously gunned down before them and now they were next in line to be slaughtered.

Dismas and Audrey attempted to fight back but were overwhelmed by the behemoth of a man. Nothing they threw at him seemed to work and the brute was getting closer and closer with every step.

Eventually, the huge man was right in Dismas’s face. The highwayman attempted to shoot the thug in the face but before he could pull the trigger, the muscle-bound villain threw him and Audrey aside, picking the pair up as if they were nothing and threw them both at the wall, the duo’s crumpled bodies landing in a nearby stack of skulls.

Junia was now all alone with the bloodletter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone. Sorry for not releasing any new works or chapters in a while. If the ending here seem a little abrupt, I will explain the reason for why that is on Chapter 3. 
> 
> Big shoutout to Silvermyr for their suggestions on how I could improve Chapter 1 of this fic, their advice was very useful.
> 
> Hopefully you all don’t mine me pushing the limit as far as the maturity of the subject matter goes, Darkest Dungeon is not a “sunshine and rainbows” kind of game, it is very bleak and depressing and I feel that you sometimes have push the envelope a little in order to create a interesting story in that kind of setting. 
> 
> The next chapter will have Junia fight for her life and for that of her friends against the bloodletter. Thank you all for your support. As always, comments, corrections and constructive criticisms are always welcome.


	3. Back from the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junia is alone. Alone in a room with a monster. The same monster that killed her friends. And now, she is next on his list.

The vestal was kneeling next to Reynauld’s bloodstained body, sobbing loudly while vainly trying to heal the seemly deceased crusader.

“Wake up Reynauld! Please wake up!” Junia cried in-between choked wails and mumbled healing prayers. The vestal pounded her fists on the crimson-soaked floor, Reynauld was dead.

Suddenly, Junia felt something hot growing close to her face. “What do we have here?” the callous reprobate said in a sinister tone.

Junia gulped hard and went pale as the heavily scarred brigand breathed in her ear. “Damn, you’re looking _real_ good right now girly…” the menacing thug said as he lecherously licked his chops, his breath reeking of garlic and cheap booze. Junia had to do something. She couldn’t just sit there and let this monster have his way with her.

“Leave me alone, you brute!” the nun shouted while frantically swinging her mace. However, every time Junia tried to hit the bloodletter, she missed. Spitting on the brigand probably would have more effective than her strikes.

As the vestal was about to deliver another failed blow, the bloodletter grabbed Junia’s arm, which stopped her attack dead in its tracks. He then started to squeeze, _hard_ , causing the nun to yelp in pain, dropping the weapon.

“Now, are you going to be a good girl and do what you are told or do you really want to lose your arm?” the bloodletter asked menacingly.

Junia said nothing in response, but the brigand showed mercy for once and let go of her arm which caused the vestal to fall on to the dirt and blood covered ground.

The brigand’s mercy was short-lived however, as he soon returned to tormenting the vestal. The brutal thug violently yanked Junia’s cowl off her head, her brown curls cascading down to her armor.

“You one of them vestals of the Holy Light?” the villain snarled. “Had a couple of them before, the best part about them is the way they scream as you do it.” the horrible man chuckled evilly. “Only problem is the way they bitch and moan about their “virginity” and their “chastity” once you’re done, so I’ve learnt to slit their throats after. They stay quiet that way.” the brigand explained.

Junia could not believe what she was hearing. Was he bragging about _raping and killing_ sisters of the Light and was she going to be his next victim?

The vestal frantically searched around the room for a way to escape, but sadly, could not find any. She was trapping in a room with the bodies of her dead friends, the man who murdered them and now he was going to kill her as well.

The villain started to slowly approach Junia, the stomping of his boots echoing against the dungeon walls. _CLOMP, CLOMP, CLOMP!_

Junia, still sitting on the floor, moved away from the brigand by crawling with her arms behind her back, facing towards the rogue, trying to escape his advances by any means possible.

Since she was not looking where she was going, Junia inevitably tripped over something, that something being the body of Reynauld. Upon tripping on the knight’s body, Junia stopped her escape attempt and instead began sadly caressing the crusader’s face before resting her head on his chest. If she was going to die, she preferred to die alongside the man she loved.

Reynauld’s helmet had fallen off after he had gotten shot, revealing his facial scars and graying beard. Yet somehow even in death, his handsome face brought peace to Junia’s troubled soul.

Junia heard a booming, mocking voice from behind her.

“Aw, was he your boyfriend?” taunted the towering brute. “Well too bad! I’m your boyfriend now!” the brigand let out a filthy laugh as he continued his advance on the vestal.

Then the unthinkable happened, Junia heard a heartbeat.

* * *

Reynauld quickly jumped to his feet, causing Junia to fall to the ground. The knight was covered in blood and was staggering a bit as he stood up. His face however, had an extremely angry and determined look about it. Reynauld took a few labored breathes before shouting at the brigand.

“Get away from her, you bastard!”

Reynauld charged at the brigand with all of his remaining strength and stabbed the muscular bandit through the chest, piercing his heart.

_“Their cursed champion falls!”_

The now-deceased brute fell to his knees before collapsing face first on the ground with a loud thud.

Reynauld was not finished however, and began to fervently kick the corpse, all while cussing out the dead fiend.

“You…”

“Fat piece of…”

“Son of a …”

Junia stood in shock at Reynauld’s behavior. “He’s never been this violent before and he is using such filthy language, this is so unlike him!”

Eventually, the adrenaline in Reynauld’s body dissipated and he stopped kicking the brigand’s body. The knight collapsed on the floor once again.

“Reynauld!” cried Junia as she ran to hold him up.

“Junia?” asked the injured crusader, delirious from the gunshot. “Is that you?”

“Yes, it’s me.” Junia replied with a smile.

Reynauld reciprocated with a feeble smile of his own before hissing in pain.

“C-can you help me, sister? The wound is starting to fester.”

Junia leaned Reynauld against the wall before retrieving a wash cloth, bandages and a waterskin from her pack. She removed Reynauld’s armor and his undershirt, poured some water on the cloth, and began to clean the knight’s wounds.

As Junia tended to Reynauld’s injury, she couldn’t help but stare at his muscular figure. The Light clearly blessed him physically. Junia bit her lip in stifled desire at the sight of Reynauld’s well-toned chest. It would be so easy to undo his trousers and…what was she thinking?! This wasn’t the time for that!

Junia shook the lustful thoughts out of her head and concentrated on washing the crusader.

“Reynauld, how did you know I was in trouble?” she asked.

“Well, after I got shot, it seemed like the entire world went dark for a while, before I could suddenly see and hear again but I couldn’t move an inch.” replied the crusader.

“And did you happen to hear what that brute was saying to me?” asked Junia.

“Every single word, I’m afraid. You know, that was the worst part of it all, not that I might die of my injuries, but the idea that you would be hurt by that animal and I couldn’t do anything about it.”

Reynauld sighed. “Sometimes people are worse than the monsters.”

* * *

Dismas’s head was spinning even more so than it had been earlier. All he could remember was that giant bastard throwing him and Audrey aside and then nothing. The highwayman stumbled to his feet in a daze. Once his vision cleared, Dismas saw Audrey, lying in the same pile of skulls he was in, a trickle of blood coming from her mouth.

Dismas began to fear the worse, that Audrey was dead and that he would never been able to confess his feelings to the graverobber.

The rogue started to shake the blond woman’s comatose body and called her name.

“Audrey? Audrey? _Audrey!_ ”

“Huh? Dismas…Where am I?” Audrey said groggily as she opened her eyes.

“Shh, you’re with me, it’s okay, you’re safe for now.” replied Dismas.

“Ugh, my head is killing me. What happen?” asked Audrey, gripping her head in pain.

“We were fighting the enemy, when the big bastard picked both of us up and tossed us here.” explained the highwayman.

“Is Junia at least okay?” inquired Audrey, worried about the vestal.

“Yes, I am fine.” a feminine voice called out from the corner of the room.

“Junia!” the roguish duo cried.

As the pair approached the nun, they noticed that she was washing a barely conscious Reynauld.

“Reynauld, you’re alive!” remarked Audrey and Dismas.

“If I don’t get help soon, I won’t be.” grumbled the crusader.

“Don’t be that way, Reynauld.” rebuked Junia, somewhat offended by the comment. “I have already cleaned and bandaged your wound and I have said a prayer to the light for your speedy recovery, so you should be fine, at least until we get back to the hamlet.”

The vestal couldn’t stay mad at the knight however, and her stern frown soon turned into a warm smile as she stared deep into Reynauld’s blue eyes.

This subtle display of affection was lost on Audrey but not on Dismas. Junia did not know that he knew of the pair’s secret relationship, but after pondering it for a bit, the highwayman decided it was time to inform the vestal of his knowledge.

“How are feeling, Reynauld?” asked Dismas, hoping to get some alone time with Junia.

“Better I guess, I think I can sit up a little.” replied Reynauld.

“Good, good, good…Junia, do you mind if I have a word with you?” said Dismas, quickly changing the topic.

“Um, sure I guess.” replied the priestess, unsure how to respond to the highwayman’s strange request.

The two headed out of the room to discuss matters in private, leaving the injured crusader and the graverobber to their own devices.

The vestal and highwayman made their way down the hall before turning into a small, abandoned alcove.

Junia crossed her arms and gave the roguish man a somewhat annoyed look. “Okay, Dismas, what’s so important that you dragged me over here?”

“I suppose there is no beating around the bush.” Dismas sighed. “I know of your relationship with Reynauld.”

Junia went pale and began sweating bullets. How much did Dismas know? _How_ did he know? Was he planning on ratting her and Reynauld out to the heir or worse, the Church?

“I-I don’t know what you are talking about, Dismas.” Junia denied nervously.

“There’s no point in lying, sister. It is best that you come clean.” Dismas said with grave seriousness in his voice.

Those words haunted Junia, they were the very same that the bishop used when he confronted her about her “sinning” and used again just before she was sent off to the hamlet as punishment for her actions.

“A-alright!” Junia shouted a bit as tears started streaming down her cheeks. “I admit it! I-I love him! I love him with every fiber of my being! Is that so wrong?!”

“Wow Junia, I had no idea you felt so passionately about him.” said Dismas, stunned at the vestal’s answer. 

“Well, it’s true.” sniffled Junia. “I love him so much.”

The two stood quietly, neither one wanting to break the uncomfortable silence. Finally, Junia spoke.

“D-Dismas, how d-did you know about Reynauld and I?”

“I had my suspicions, and Reynauld confirmed them earlier today.” the highwayman responded.

“Reynauld told you?” replied Junia.

“Yes, I spoke to him this morning, and he told me that you two spent the night together.” Dismas said.

Junia felt her heart drop. Why would Reynauld betray her trust like that? Was it because she ran away earlier?

“Did Reynauld tell you anything else?” the nun asked.

“Well…he asked me not to tell anyone else.” Dismas said. “And I promise you, Junia, the only people who will know about this will be you, me, and Reynauld, nobody else.

The vestal remained unsure of the highwayman’s promise. While Reynauld trusted Dismas and considered him a friend, Junia barely knew him, and given his background, she was not sure if he was trustworthy.

“I appreciate your help, Dismas” said Junia, still unsure about the highwayman’s motive.

You can count on me, sister.” Dismas responded with confidence.

The two started to head back to the others, walking side by side.

When they arrived back, they found Audrey sitting in the center of dungeon, crouching down, observing the ground.

“Good news you two.” The graverobber declared to Junia and Dismas as she stood up to face the pair. Audrey narrowed her eyes at Junia with a look of suspicion. “I have surveyed the area and found that there no were no other enemies, so it probably best to head back to the hamlet so that “Shining” over there can get help for his wound.”

“I resent that!” the crusader cried from the back of the room.

Audrey just rolled her eyes in response before continuing with what she was going to say. “Let’s just grab our things and get the hell out of here.” The graverobber gave Junia another harsh glare as she turned to gather her stuff.

As she organized her and Reynauld’s packs, Junia couldn’t help but keep thinking about the way Audrey looked at her. “What’s her problem?” the vestal thought to herself. “We’ve gotten along fine before, but now she is hostile for some reason? It doesn’t make any sense.”

The adventurers found a way to exit the hellish ruins and were now in the walking down the Old Road on their way back to the Hamlet. Junia was busy helping Dismas carry Reynauld, but her mind kept coming back to Audrey, who was leading the group in place of Reynauld. The two’s eyes met. Audrey responded to this by turning her nose up at the nun before continuing on her way. Junia said nothing in response and just hung her head low.

* * *

When the crew finally made their way back to the hamlet, they immediately went for the sanatorium. The infirmary’s wooden door flung open as the heroes dragged their injured friend to the front desk.

The nurse on-call for that day was Nurse Brigette, a sister like Junia, but of the Order of the Healing Light, a group of sisters who were noteworthy for healing injured soldiers on the battlefield. Brigette herself was well known among the heroes for her brusque bedside manner but also for her quick and effective healing methods.

“What do you lot want?” Brigette rudely asked.

“I-it’s our friend! He is hurt, you have to help him!” Junia cried.

“Keep your girdle on, sister!” snarled Brigette, annoyed by Junia’s hysterics. “Let’s get him on a bed.”

Reynauld hissed in pain as he lay upon the lumpy old cot.

“So, what seems to be the problem? asked Brigette.

“What’s the problem?!” repeated Junia, incredulous. “He’s been shot!”

“Brigands?” grumbled Brigette, ignoring Junia.

“Brigands.” Dismas responded in Junia’s place.

“Well, bullet removal is hardly my specialty, let me call over our traumatic surgery expert. In the meantime, I will exchange his dressings for fresh ones.”

“Worry not! I am here!” an unseen voice cried behind a surgical screen. The figure’s silhouette had a prominent bird-like beak to it, so it was instantly clear who the “surgical expert” was.

“Paracelsus, you work here?” asked Junia.

“Indeed.” answered the plague doctor. “The sanatorium provides an excellent environment for my medical studies.”

“So Reynauld has been shot.” said Paracelsus.

“Yes, and he will die if we don’t get any help!” clamored Junia.

“Let me take a look at him.” the plague doctor said as she took off the crusader’s armor. She poked the crusader’s wound, which caused him to yelp in pain.

“Do you really have to do that?!” moaned Reynauld.

Paracelsus did not respond to the knight’s complaints and continued to examine him.

“The bullet did not strike any bone or internal organs, but it did come dangerously to doing so, he will need extensive surgery to have it removed.” Paracelsus declared while reaching to her surgeon’s bag and pulling out a sharp-looking scalpel. “I can’t remember if this is the clean one or not.” Paracelsus thought aloud. 

“W-wait! Aren’t you going to sedate me first?” questioned a panicked Reynauld.

“Ahh, right…Nurse!” shouted Paracelsus. This prompted Brigette to take a cloth soaked in ethyl alcohol and chloroform and hold it under Reynauld’s nose, causing the crusader to pass out within a few minutes.

“So how long will the surgery take?” asked Dismas.

“About four hours.” replied Paracelsus.

“He’ll pull through right? Reynauld will survive?” Junia asked desperately. Paracelsus simply shrugged her shoulders and grunted “I don’t know.”

* * *

The wait was excruciating. Audrey, Dismas and Junia were all anxiously sitting in the lobby, though it resembled more of a stable than a waiting room. Junia sat on a wooden crate, deep in devote prayer. The vestal’s hands trembled profusely, causing the prayer beads she held to shake violently. “D-divine Light, please help our f-friend Reynauld recover.” she mumbled.

Dismas placed a comforting hand on Junia’s shoulder. “He is going to be alright, Junia.” He whispered softy. Junia gave a small grin in response.

“Ahem!”

The two turned to see Audrey, sitting with her arms crossed, and glaring at them with a wide frown on her face.

Paracelsus entered the lobby, her trademark outfit now stained with blood. “Is Reynauld okay, doctor? Junia frantically asked.

“Well, he is in a great deal of pain, but that is nothing a bit of laudanum can’t fix. However, the surgery to remove the bullet itself was successful, though Reynauld will be out of commission and unable to fight for at least a week or two.”

“Oh Light! Thank you for answering my prayers!” Junia cheered.

Paracelsus rolled her eyes. “Please. Your phony Light didn’t do anything. It is all thanks to science that your friend lived.”

“One more quip like that and you won’t have a place for your precious “research”. Got that, missy?!” barked Brigette, clearly offended by the plague doctor’s lack of faith.

“Can we please see him?” begged Junia.

“Fine, but be quiet, there are other patients here, you know.” muttered Brigette as she injected a moaning patient with some mysterious concoction.

The trio made their way to the bed when Reynauld was resting. The crusader had a wide scar across the length of his abdomen, held together only by a thin suture and covered by a white cloth bandage. 

“Reynauld, you’re okay!” cried the vestal as she hugged the knight tightly. Perhaps a bit too tightly as the crusader moaned in pain from the embrace.

“Oops, sorry Reynauld.” Junia apologized sheepishly. 

“Remember, stitches.” reminded the knight.

“But it’s great that you alive, Reynauld.” said Junia. “Isn’t it great, Dismas?”

“It sure is!” chirped Dismas, sporting a proud smile. The nun and highwayman’s eyes shown with elated joy over their friend’s recovery. The graverobber’s eyes however, burned with jealousy and anger. Junia was becoming too close to _her_ man and she had to do something about it.

“Dismas!” said Audrey, raising her voice. “Come on, let’s go.” she grumbled.

“But I haven’t-” Dismas begun to protest.

“NOW!!” the graverobber shouted, grabbing the highwayman’s wrist and pulling him towards the exit, slamming the weighty doors behind them.

As she watched Audrey and Dismas leave the sanatorium, Junia gave a heavy sigh.

“What was that about?” inquired Reynauld, still groggy from the anesthetic and morphine.

“I-It’s nothing, dear.” assured Junia. “I’m just so glad you survive.” The priestess said with a small smile.

* * *

Junia remained by Reynauld’s bedside for hours, entertaining him by reading scripture passages aloud and even spoon-fed him some beef and vegetable broth for supper. However, being in public, the couple couldn’t express their feelings for each other the way they wanted to and had to act as just a sister treating a patient.

The sun dipped beyond the horizon and the moon soon took its place. Paracelsus and all the other doctors and nurses had left for the evening and the other few patients that were in the hospital were dozing off, leaving Junia and Reynauld all to themselves.

“Verse LVII: The Light is the only true beacon of hope in a world of darkness and gloom.” Junia whispered to the crusader.

“Ah, I loved that verse.” Reynauld sighed contently.

Silence enveloped the room, the only noise being the faint snoring of the other patients. Reynauld spoke quietly, not wishing to draw attention to them.

“Junia…why did you run away earlier?” the crusader asked solemnly.

“I-I don’t know, Reynauld.” stammered Junia. “I guess I was just scared. Last night was very intense, I’ve never done anything like that in my life. It wasn’t that I don’t love you or anything. I do, very much so.”

“I understand, Junia.” comforted Reynauld. “It was your first real time dealing with romance, you were overwhelmed.”

The pair went quiet once again.

“Um, Reynauld, I wanted to thank you again for saving me in the ruins.” Junia said as she started to blush.

“There is no need to thank me, sister.” replied Reynauld. “Like I said, I couldn’t just sit and let that monster do whatever he wanted with you, just the thought of it make my blood boil.” The crusader sighed heavily. “But don’t worry, he won’t hurt you anymore, or anyone else for that matter.”

“Junia…I have something I have been meaning to tell you.” confessed Reynauld. “If we are to be in a relationship together, I feel that is best to be forthcoming about my past, just as you were yesterday.”

“Go ahead, Reynauld.” whispered Junia, rubbing his forearm.

“Well much like you I didn’t have the happiest childhood.” Reynauld chucked weakly. “My father was the “village drunk” you could say, beat me and my mother savagely, he did. My mother on the other hand, was a good woman who made sure I learned the values the Light. You can imagine how devastated I was when the plague took her from me.” Reynauld continued on. “I met a girl from the next village over and we got married and had a son together.”

Junia’s heart dropped. “He’s married!” she thought to herself. Not only was she breaking her vows, but she was doing so with a married man. Why didn't he tell her before she confessed her feelings? Now her soul was doomed to dwell in eternal darkness, no matter how devoted she was to the Light.

“W-what happened to your wife, Reynauld?” Junia inquired anxiously.

“I’ll get to that.” Reynauld interjected. “Though my marriage was a happy one, I felt empty inside, like part of me was missing. I figured it had to been something spiritual, so when the Church was look volunteers for the crusade to liberate the Holy Land from the heathens, I signed up.”

Junia continued to listen patiently to Reynauld’s backstory, nervously anticipating what the knight was going to say next.

“Morale was high when we left, but as soon the fighting started, it quickly waned. Some deserted, many more died, all for some sand in a far away land that the High Father never even stepped foot in.” Reynauld explained, growing angry at the memory.

“I remember after one battle, I was injured lying face up towards the sky, bodies all around me, both Crusader and Saracen. When I recovered a few months later, I returned to the holy city, only to find out that they marked me as killed in battle by mistake. I didn’t think much of it until I returned back home, to find my wife in the arms of another.”

“Oh my, Reynauld. I never knew-” Junia whispered, incredulous at the crusader’s story.

“It’s okay, dear.” comforted Reynauld. “I cannot blame my wife for her infidelity, she only heard the story the Church wanted her to hear. Both my wife and son believed I was dead and they had moved on with their lives by the time I returned, so I felt that it was best to let them continue believing that.” Reynauld teared up slightly. “My only regret is that my son will only know another man as his father.”

“I started to wander around the cities and villages, trying to find work, but nobody wanted anything to do with a veteran crusader, that was until I saw a poster stating that warriors were needed to vanish unholy monsters at a former manor, and that’s how I came to the hamlet.” the knight concluded.

Junia gave a nervous smile. Reynauld just unloaded his entire life story on the nun, and she was unsure of how to react. The fact that Reynauld is still technically married, kept repeating in her head. Still, though Junia couldn’t help but think that she could be the one to fill the new emptiness in Reynauld’s life.

“Sleep calls.” Junia said as she set the Holy Tome of the Light on the bedside table and snuffed out the candle she had been using as a reading light. “You need your strength to heal.”

“Thank you, Junia. Good night, my love.” Reynauld said as the vestal gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Reynauld soon fell asleep, Junia watched the contraction of his breathing before turning her head and sighing.

She said a small prayer then fell asleep herself, there was a lot going on in her life at this point, but alas, she would have to deal with it in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Can you say two for one special? Yes, I decide to split Chapter 2 up into different pairs as it was just getting too long and wordy. I had been working on the chapters since November, so yeah, it was taking forever to complete and didn’t flow well. 
> 
> If you are curious, the Heroes move sets would be the following:  
> Reynauld: Smite, Zealous Accusation, Holy Lance, Bulwark of Faith  
> Dismas: Open Vein, Grapeshot Blast, Pistol Shot, Wicked Slice  
> Audrey: Poison Dart, Thrown Dagger, Pick to the Face, Shadow Fade  
> Junia: Divine Grace, Divine Comfort, Judgement, Dazzling Light
> 
> I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3, the next chapter will be a mostly Junia-centric one. Thank you all for your support. As always, comments, corrections and constructive criticisms are always welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: Hello everybody, I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of this fic! I also want to apologize for not writing as much as I have been busy with school. There are not very many Darkest Dungeon shipping fics that aren’t Reynauld/Dismas so this is a bit of a rare pair. The next chapter will involve the crew finishing their trek through the ruins and Junia and Reynauld dealing with keeping their relationship a secret. As always comment, suggestions, and constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
